


The Woman's end

by Jotundottir



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotundottir/pseuds/Jotundottir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene y Sherlock viajan a Nueva Zelanda esperando empezar una nueva vida, pero no todo sale como se espera...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman's end

**Author's Note:**

> Posible final a un rol de Sherlock hecho en Twitter.  
> Anteriormente publicado en fanfiction, no es copia, es de mi autoría, tengo cuenta en ambas redes.

Nueva Zelanda, 4:00 pm.

 

**_La Mujer miró el reloj y pensó con amargura que de seguir en Inglaterra ahora sería las 3:00 de la madrugada y estaría durmiendo tan tranquila entre sus sábanas de seda, en Belgravia, el lugar al que se atrevía a llamar hogar, pero quizás era mejor así, acabar lejos de casa._ **

**_Se alejó de la pequeña mansión que había comprado para ella y para Sherlock tras ver por una de las ventanas que, de nuevo, ella no significaba nada, se sentía usada, humillada, pero él jamás vería eso. Llamó a un taxi que la llevase de vuelta al hospital mientras por el camino recordaba lo ocurrido, cómo de ilusa había sido cuando Sherlock la dijo que quería otra vida, que se fuese con él lejos, cuando apenas había llegado y dijo sin miedo que le amaba como para tener una familia con él, aquel sí quiero, y sonreía con amargura al recordar todo aquello, pero sonreía al fin y al cabo porque durante un tiempo pudo ser feliz. Un tiempo era algo, ¿no? Y eso debería bastarla, la vaga ilusión de una familia feliz, una vida normal, de Sherlock…_**

**_Llegó al hospital, era un buen lugar para terminar, una sobredosis de sedantes, abandonar el mundo durmiendo, sin dolor, sin manchas, limpio, rápido, pero más que eso era la oportunidad de acabar con el cuento como empezó, soñando. En verdad esperaba acabar así, poder irse sonriendo, pero mientras buscaba algo para morir empezó a recordar cómo llegó allí y no fue Nueva Zelanda, sus hijos que nunca nacerían o la boda, fue John, siempre John, pero ella no le podía culpar, era Sherlock quien rompió su promesa y quien hizo que sus propias palabras no valiesen nada, porque eso vio por la ventana, traición, una muy placentera y a la vez tan dolorosa como sentir todos los huesos romperse a la vez o incluso más, pues es el dolor de lo que no se vuelve a unir igual lo que puede no sólo matar a una persona, sino también a su alma, pero a Irene la daba igual todo aquello, porque simplemente iba a acabar con todo, a irse._ **

**_Por fin dio con lo que buscaba, cogió la jeringuilla más grande que encontró y la llenó, la daba igual donde fuese el pinchazo, que se supiese el humillante final de la que fue la mujer que puso a una nación de rodillas, así que clavó la jeringuilla y dejó que todo el contenido entrase en su cuerpo, poco a poco se sintió más mareada hasta caer inconsciente en medio de ese almacén, quizás hasta la mañana siguiente descansaría ahí en paz o quizás no, ¿qué más daba? Aquello eran tonterías para ella que por última vez recordaría a Sherlock como era, sus rizos, sus ojos azules que la fascinaron desde la primera vez, aquellas mejillas que la encantaba golpear con una fusta, pero más allá de todo lo superficial, era ÉL y no tenía palabras ni para describirlo, era más brillante que el Sol, egocéntrico pero también el mejor. Y así, entre recuerdos de unos ojos azules de un héroe, acabó La Mujer._ **


End file.
